STR vs Project Freelancer
by Kaon Secrets
Summary: Kaon Secrets is hunted down by Freelancers for freeing innocent citizens of the US, But the Director has other uses for him
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I am totally new at this, so give me some slack please. I am a moderate fan of Red vs Blue- especially Project Freelancer, and just as a reminder, this story will be rated T for Language.

"Top freelancers. Report to the briefing conference.", the voice over the speakers plainly demand.

All top five freelancers were standing around the briefing conference, waiting for the Director and Counselor Pryce. Agent Washington and Agent York started to look around to find anything until a robotic voice started to get all the Agents attention. "Alright you dip-shits, The Director put me in charge of you assholes.", Agent Maine and Agent North Dakota look at each other in confusion, Maine growled and North spoke up, "You who do you think you are?"

The AI looked pissed at North and said, "I'm Leonard... or Church", and everyone became more confused than before. Agent Carolina changed her posture, everyone noticed and did the same, "Well debrief us than.", Carolina said, wanting to get this over with.

"Anyway...", he paused to recollect his thought.

"Some of our troopers located in this part of desert are reporting a young man freeing arrested prisoners, we have a visual on this man.", York looked closer to the picture to come down to a comment of disapproval, "So... He's just a kid, what's so wrong. Bet he doesn't even know how the world works anymore."

York was getting settled when Wash elbowed him to speak out, "Kid or not, he's able to free the prisoners without any armed weapons and can take out patrols, he doesn't know what he's dealing with.", Leonard looked toward Wash. Staring, until he answered with approval, "You are certainly correct about that, he's immobilizing the patrol units temporarily, giving him enough time to release the prisoners... Either way, on behalf of the Director, I want you to capture that kid."

half of the squad looked at each other until their sights was broken by South entering the briefing room, "Is Tex gonna be on this mission.", immediately Leonard responded in anger, "She is NOT part of THIS MISSION! Do you understand, Agent South Dakota?", she acted cool as she ignored him and stood next to her brother, "What's up with Jackass over there?"...

* * *

"Landing now.", 479er reminded the squad.

"We'll get to it, Thanks for the ride.", Carolina patted 479er on the shoulder, she notices everyone is already gearing up as she exited the cockpit.

"North.", Theta gets Norths attention and reminded him something, He grabs South's helmet and rushes to give it to her, "Quit babying me North... eh, thanks though.", North was flattered but he said to thank Theta. She had a frown and decided to ignore the last part he said.

"This outpost is the most attacked by the kid… So we'll have to wait-"

A sound of hissing came out of nowhere, having the Freelancers on their feet, Carolina assured her teammates, "It's a smoke grenade, calm down-"

The sound of gunfire started to echo as the bullets were shot in the sky. The Freelancers ran toward the edge of the roof of the sandstone building, with the outpost in sight, they conveniently happen to find the person they're after. "Alright, move out and get that kid!", Ordered Carolina

The kid frees the last civilians, and halts to the UNSC agents surround one of two exits. "Stay where you are!", Wash cries, but the kid ignores him and runs in the other direction, while all he hears a large group of feet hustling behind him. He looks up and makes one jump onto the one story building, he grabs a non-lethal from his pouch and throws the smoke grenade ahead of the agents and jumps into the smoke.

"Turn on your motion tracking!", one of the agents cry and they're back on the chase. The kids turns his head and yells out, "Leave me alone! You got no dirt on me!", until he was tripped and kicked in the crouch by Agent Texas. The agents stop in their place and Maine growls, "You gotta be shitting me, a man hunt for a kid who can't even run right?", Tex complains toward the freelancers, "Get the kid aboard the ship."

"You think this means bigger trouble than we thought?", Theta whispers to North while over his shoulder, "Maybe so Theta... Maybe so."

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, not sure about multiple chapters, maybe a two or three parter etc. so this is my first day and story, reminder this is a crossover between Red vs Blue: Project Freelancer and my Original Series(Not written or animated, but my drawings and memory) S.T.R… My og characters are Kaon Secrets and April Royale (Ps. My username is based on my characters name)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, but now this is where Kaon will **_**witness **_**the inner workings of the Mother of Invention. He is gonna be eager to escape, reminder that this story is rated T for Language.**

"Welcome aboard the _Mother of Invention_, we _hope _you'll enjoy your _stay_..." A rash voice with a southern accent called out, "I am the Director of this Project. I must say, I'm glad you accepted your punishments for the havoc you caused us for the past few weeks.", he pretty much summed up his introduction

"I didn't do anything other the sort!", the kid spoke out with a disagreeing tone.

"As much as I would like to believe you, you have freed prisoners that have done wrong. And you should suffer the co-", The Director slightly turned his head to the left with his eyes staring down at the floor, "hmm, good observation.", he whispered to himself… Or so it seems.

He look toward York, "Agent York, can you scan the boy's vitals for me please.", York did what he was told, but he jerked his helmet back to his leader in surprise.

"My vital scanners are acting fuzzy on the kid, but to the others and you sir, it works fine.", York looked between his teammates.

The Director turned and whispered to himself until he turned back toward the prisoner, "Kid, what's your name and age?", the kid gave a death glare towards the Director, "I'm Kaon Secrets… My physical age is 16.", He paused in hesitation.

"but biologically, I'm about- wait... what day is it?", on agent said "Tuesday-"

"Than I'm 549 years old.", Kaon said outright, everyone stares at Kaon. When the Delta AI intervene the situation.

"_My compository scan indicates that, Kaon, is made up of nanobot-infused-organisms. Will this information suffice, sir?_", the Director nodded and stared at Kaon with interest.

The agents looks at each other and whisper in unimaginable confusion, the Director demanded his agents to be silent, "Thank you… Now let our, Guest, elaborate.", Kaon noted that the Director has referred Kaon, as a _guest_ than a prisoner. Which signaled Kaon to continue.

"I was born on my home island in 2000 A.D, and I was just a normal boy until age 4, where my entire life changed… But skipping to the nanobots, I was resurrected with my wife, our memories have been inserted into programmed nanobots in the year 2094.", Kaon was sure the agents jaw were ripped open from the quick information, other that the Director who was still focusing.

Yet he continued, "But over the decades and centuries, my wife and I's nanobots were infusing themselves with our ability to become fully human on command. So now we're both nanobot figures and humans at the same time, which has been getting my wife on edge about shagging with me for an offspr-."

"I think that's enough information for our use. Agent Washington, take Kaon here to a cell.", The Director ordered Wash with a calming tone, Kaon had other ideas.

"What! No, I have a wife! She'll be so pissed that she's gonna fuck this ship up to smithereens! Let me go young man, you hear me-", the doors slid shut as the conference room became silent… While the Director grins.

"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch!", Kaon tried to act around, making a scene.

"Shut up, kid. I have orders.", Wash told Kaon as he instantly distracted himself as Kaon piped up.

Kaon turned into a small stream of a gas-shaped form, flying behind Wash and reforming, grabbing his wrist and transforming his hand to handcuff Wash.

"What the fuck!", Wash manage to yelp before Kaon shut him up.

Kaon with Wash cuffed ran for an empty hollow wall, looking for a section to rip open and latch shut. He accomplished this due to his natural strength, shoving Wash into the new accessible room. Kaon push Wash onto the floor, "Now you tell me how to get outta here before a fallout occurs!", Wash cocked his head up to look at Kaon in confusion.

"Fallout? What fallout?!", Wash whined.

"Not literally, I meant figuratively dick-wad. My wife is gonna worry and track me down to this huge ship, and she's gonna fuck'in rip this ship to shreds-", A loud bang echoed across the Mother of Invention, Wash started to look around in shock, while Kaon stood with a blank expression on his face.

"Hm, that was sooner than I thought...", Wash looked right back at Kaon, "What, the fuck, was that!", Kaon hung his head and sighed.

"I'm sure that's my wife.", as he finished his sentences another bang shot an echo.

"What is hell was that!", the Director yelled out to the freelancers get their to their free and holding on to things for support.

The Director had enough of the distress, "Sound the alarms and activate turrets to attack unknown intruder and attacker.", he turned around from the controls, "One half of agents split and find where Agent Washington took the prisoner, the other half make sure the attacker wish they hadn't messed with us.", The agents nodded and ran out the conference room.

Agent Maine, Carolina, South, and North went to grab jet-packs and headed out in space to find the problem. Then Agent Wyoming and York were searching for Agent Washington.

"Now let's see what all the ruckus is about?", North mumbled as the four agents climb onto the hull of the Mother of Invention. To their surprise, nothing was there.

Until a small figure was flying toward the ship and landed a strong hit upon it, luckily the agents activated their grav-boots. Once they stood themselves straight, looking toward the figure…

"Is that a girl?!", South spoke out in disbelief, Carolina glared between the other agents, "I'm guessing that's what's causing the ruckus...", she manage to mumble out. Maine growled in an attempt to scare the girl… nothing.

"Who are you?", North said calmly but concerned with a hint of anger.

"I'm here for my husband...", the girl said with a stone cold expression.

"You look a little too young to be married, am I right?", South got an agreeing growl along a nod from Maine.

"And who said that age matters in true love?", she continued to get through the hull, but the agents retaliated.

Aiming their weapons toward the girl, Carolina yelled at the girl again, "Name and business-"

"Hasn't anyone noticed she's not wearing any space gear?", North interrupted Carolina's sentence.

"The name's April Secrets-Royale. And wish to seek my husband, Kaon.", the agents started to fire after looking at each other as a signal, yet the bullet went right through April, without any harm.

"Didn't Kaon mention to you people that him and I are made from nanobot-infused-organisms?", April reminded the agents. Carolina and South looked at each other with their guns lowered, North hung his head down while slumped over, and Maine remained in his alert posture.

Wash looked around trying to find something useful to help him escape… But nothing was in the room, so he resorted to questioning.

"My friends are gonna look for me and you will be arrested for having a spec op hostage and free criminals.", Wash was hoping that would bring fear to Kaon… But he chuckled to the threat.

"You are not spec ops, you're just a pawn to a deadly and meaningless project. I never freed any criminals, those were innocent citizens of the US being arrested for harmless and useless things. Don't you see, this is just a game for the Director!", Kaon thrown interesting but harmless facts down Wash's throat.

Wash retaliated with a defense, "This project is to end this war no matter the cost!", Kaon tilted his head with a curious look, "Don't get all sappy with that shit, I heard similar words from a friend I trusted. And the cost was his life for thinking he was invincible… The most skilled and talented person I once knew died from his fuck'in project, went up in flames!", Kaon calmed down for a second.

Wash was scared than shocked, having a second thought about the project he works for.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, the end of this part seemed a bit on edge- trying to add drama and/or seriousness to the backstory on Kaon's experience. See you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm hoping you're getting hooked to this FanFic, cuz' I think I am, lol. TWO reminders, one: I don't own RvB:Project Freelancer, and two: This story is rated T for language and sexual references. Enjoy!**

"Now that you may know a bit more info than before, tell me how to get the hell outta here!", Kaon looked down at the now traumatized spec op, Wash looked up to confirm a rumor, "I can't believe the projects secret is that obvious?", Kaon soon raised an eyebrow, now interested in the spec op's statement.

"What do you mean, obvious secret?", Wash paused in hesitation toward Kaon's question, "_I know_ what the _Directors plan is_ behind this project, but I'm willing to stay… I was implanted with an AI designated as Epsilon, but he had the memories that was making it tear itself apart in my head. I thought it died, but I feel that they hide it and is probably inoperable.", Kaon finally got the picture.

"So you want _my_ help?"

"If you're _willing_ to..."

Kaon pondered in a curious posture, "Alright, deal… But I need to get admitted in along with my wife in order to uncover these secrets.", Wash nodded to Kaon's statement and continued, "hmm, well let's wing it."

* * *

April managed to evade the agents and made it inside the ship, she was able to trace Kaon's signal and contacted him, "Kaon? Kaon? Can you hear me?", there was static until it cleared up when Kaon's voice made the connection.

"Hey babe, you seem to _really hate it_ when I leave you after a enjoyable night, I presume?", April was mainly relieved to hear her beloved's voice.

"Well I would've loved it better _if _you _lasted 20 minute longer_ than last weeks _record_…"

"Really babe, you're starting that conversation again? Know what, just head to this way-point in 4 minutes.", Kaon waited for a response, knowing she's thinking about it, "On it hun, gotta plan?", Kaon answered quickly, "I gotta hostage-"

"I'm not a hostage if I agreed to this!", Wash complained.

"Who's that hun?", April got concerned.

"Just some help for a newly found mission.", Kaon happily replied.

"Ya' know we haven't had a mission since nine years ago?", April finally asked questionably.

"I Know."

* * *

Kaon and Wash made it to the way-point as April arrived in sight. Wash looked down and up toward April's appearance, "This is your wife as the attacker of the ship? Honestly, I was thinking your wife would more fierce than this.", April took offence to Wash's comment.

Her hands lit a fire and her torso leaned forward with her staring into Wash eyes with a death stare of hell, "And I thought you were going to look alot like a nerd, you cock-sucking fucktard!", Wash took a large step back in nervousness, immediately retracting his previous statement.

"What I thought…"

Kaon grabbed Wash on the shoulder plate as they planned for their "Negotiation" to join Project Freelancer, with that done, he signaled April to bust the doors apart… and that she did.

"What the fuck!", a fluently synthesized voice yelled out, The Director forced the voice to leave him.

"And what the hell happened that caused you to _get captured by you own prisoner_?", the Director's rash southern accent roared out toward Wash, with his head hung in despair.

"I'll give you your living soldier if you let my wife and I into your program!", Kaon yelled as he harmlessly bent Wash's arm, while Wash made a fake yell of pain.

"Such an intriguing offer, I must say.", the Director calmly said, but continued, "I will need to look at you legal information.", Kaon waited to retrieve his data from his _nanobot cortex flemzoid marro_.

"_Kah'os Sek'raz_, born in March 16th 2000 ad, on _Astro Island_ on planet Earth. Early high school graduate, a part-time military general, an honored hero and warrior, a scientist in technological advancements and biotech, local wise-man and _human-robot hybrid_, and a husband… along with mental scares", Kaon finished his Bio Summary, then april did the same.

"April Royale, born in February 19 2000 ad, from the dimension _Fritt/13k_. A royal Princess of the Royale Kingdom, a part-time military general, an honored warrior, and caring and passionate wife of this handsome lady-killer.", April finished as she stoke Kaons goatee, he then smiles in return.

Kaon wanted to add more for a higher chance of acceptance, "More public information on my wife and I are on this drive.", Kaon held his hand up with nanobots creating a flash drive from his hand.

The Director takes the drive and looks through the public files, not knowing that _Kaon's_ also _broadcasting all_ the _files of Project Freelancer_ to the rest of his nanobots _info storage_. Still looking at the files, the Director finally makes his decision, "I will take the rest of this helpful information into consideration, until then… you and your wife are now in the Project Freelancer program, Consular Pryce will take you two to receive your new gear, if you release Agent Washington.", After the Director finishes, they all realize that the other agents are all standing at the door.

Kaon releases Wash and along with April, follow the Consular to the Armory.

Kaon was to be designated as North Montana(as Canada was declared a state at the time, as well as referenced in "_Meet the Robinsons_"), While April will be designated as West Virginia(the previous mantle was KIA). Kaon had a cobalt color with a dark red accent, while April's armor was dark magenta with yellow accents.

As Kaon and April become roommates, as April was happy about more shagging time with each other, Kaon was relieved that they were accepted as _very valuable assets_.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter gave a little humor and questions in some segments, but now I'm considering to make this a full pledged story. Also Kaon's name in his language is Kah'os Sec'raz(Ka-oh-s Sec-razz). I know that North Montana is probably not a state now or at the time of Halos 2549 ad, but hey, this is a FanFic- so I hope you guys are fine with it XD… See ya' next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter, Kaon and April are now part of Project Freelancer yet the other agents don't know what their armor color is, but the start of the puzzle would be during a scheduled training match: Agent Maine against Agent North Montana. Two reminders, one: rated T for language and sexual references. And two: I don't own Rvb**

When all the agents along with Maine arrive to the observation deck, with Kaon already down in the training room, practicing. When West Virginia leaned toward the window, she put her hands on her hips looking frustrated at North Montana.

"Kaon Secrets! Tell me you didn't ditched me this morning just to train like an asshole!", after April had yelled at him, Kaon hung his head down and cursed at himself.

The Director and Consular Pryce walked in, signaling for Kaon to prepare while Maine would be heading down.

"F.I.L.S.S, activate hand to hand combat procedure.", the Director ordered to an "dumb" AI

"Affirmative.", a robotic female voice echoed out toward the order.

Kaon was in a vigilant stance, ready for any incoming attack.

When the time to fight was signaled, Maine started to charge at the stationary soldier. As Maine sent a fist toward Kaon, it was used as momentum for Kaon's counterattack. Grabbing Maine's arm and throwing Maine into the the direction he was charging.

Everyone except West Virginia was staring down the training platform with surprise, as they saw a recruit throw the heavy and strong Agent Maine into the wall behind himself.

"Agent North Montana point 1, Agent Maine point 0", FILSS said, as Melee Weapon combat was the next course.

Kaon had his eyes on a weapon shaped like a longsword, similar to Kaons new blade. Maine grabbed one that looked a lot like his brute-shot, without the grenade launching capablility.

When they were in position, the match started.

Kaon ran around swiftly like a ninja, yet when they collide, Maine was quick with his swing, yet Kaon was fast enough to avoid any heavy hits.

Every dodge Kaon made, his weapon always hit Maine. While Maine was using most of his stamina on trying to hit Kaon, but dodging was part of Kaon's plan, as he wants to tire out the muscle in armor.

Maine was slowing down very noticeably, kaon made it quick and slid under maines legs, grabbed his arm as he then jumped over him to stiff him out. As Maine was distracted, Kaon used his weapon and hit maine in the stomach and knocked him off his feet.

Again, all the agents and the superiors leaned in with such surprise, excluding West Virginia.

"Agent North Montana point 2, Agent Maine point 0.", FILSS said as Kaon walked up to Maine and helped him up and brought him to the observation deck.

"You did very amazing, Maine. I just wish I didn't go so hard on you man… we good?", Kaon waited for Maine to answer, and Maine lifted his head growling as he nods.

"You can call me Kaon.", North walked up to Kaon while Wash took Maine and gave him a seat to rest.

"Name's North, we might need to give you a shorter name than North Montana, cuz north's taken...", North talked to Kaon with his hand on Kaon's shoulder plate, "... How 'bout, Montana?", Kaon smiled toward North.

"Sure man, either that or Kaon- My real name.", Kaon was stopped by his wife, "And this is my wife, April. Now designated as West Virginia.", North and April shook hands while she smiled.

"Yours should West, fine with it?", April nodded to Norths idea.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kaon and April got their food in the mess hall, and headed to an empty table.

"This seat taken?", Kaon heard the voice and searched through the info he gained from earlier, the voice belonged to Agent New York, or York. He had a recent injury that involved with his left eye, a grenade and a training session against Agent Texas… Also as, the Beta AI?

While Kaon was finished searching, April made a kind gesture and said the seat was not taken. And that signaled York to be seated along with North, Wash and Maine.

"Hi Maine, are you still good from earlier?", April asked Maine with a calm tone, Maine nodded once more.

"Montana, I can't believe someone other than Tex can beat Maine easily, very lengthy but easily. How do you know how to fight like that?", Kaon pondered Wash's question.

But Kaon just said it with ease, "Training with a ninja and over centuries of traveling and gaining knowledge along with tips goes a really long way for me.", Kaon looked to April and they both slowly hung their heads, and Kaon continued, "But sometimes knowing a lot can't prevent the pain of loss from the people we loved and cared about.", Kaon and April raised their heads.

April went on from there, "It's hard for our social life if all the people that become our friends die from either their life cycle or from our dangers.", Kaon right eye began to shed a tear, "Kaon was very close to many people at home as his friends.", She wiped Kaon's tear from his eye.

"Well I'm sorry if you guys have to go through that, we too lost friends. Well, within this project.", Kaon and April looked at each other as York finished his statement.

Then South comes out of nowhere, and sits next to Maine, peeling off his body glove from his neck, "Did the recruit bruise you?", She was still looking at his bare neck.

Maine growled to signal he was fine.

"Are you North's twin?", April asked South.

"Who's the chick?", South with a hateful stare.

Kaon intervened, "This is my wife, April. She's also as-", but York and North were laughing at South babying Maine. Maine noticed this and he stood up hovering over them as they quieted down in fear.

Maine sat back down after he was satisfied with their fear toward him.

* * *

Kaon and April went to their dorms to shift into something cozy for their first night in Project Freelancer. Kaon shifted his nanobots for him to appear with no shirt and what appears to be skin-tight and skin-like shorts that go down to his seemingless smooth and red colored robotic legs. April shifted into a purple sports bra and knee length baggy sports shorts.

Kaon placed a holographic orb onto their desk and appeared a photo gallery of Kaon's cousins and friend from their youth.

Kaon's cousins: Nadia, Eric and Cinos. And his friends: Jack, Garren , Shade, Scar, Stash, Jade, Calvin, LSA, and his son and daughter: Alex Secrets and Abby Secrets-Royale. All gone from either age… or became KIA.

"I know your looking at the gallery.", April groaned as she moved around in the bed, but she finally got up and wrapped herself around Kaon, "You still have some stress?", Kaon shook his head, "Sad?", Kaon nodded to April's second guess.

"Either way, I can help you with that, if you shift of your shorts.", April tried to convince Kaon to shag her. Which worked quickly than she thought… Kaon soundproofed their room before their madness led to a restful sleep.

* * *

**I know half this chapter was more emotional than the past and probably future chapter(doubtedly), but wanted to show the negatives for Kaon and April personal life. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, brb with the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, so get ready for them to go on a mission! The group assigned for this mission with bump into somebody that's a relative. Two reminders, one: I don't own RvB, two: rated T for language and sexual references.**

Kaon woke up in his dorm, with April sleeping soundly on top of him. He got up and shifted into his normal clothing and headed out the door and went to the training ground.

He asked FILSS to activate a melee combat training procedure, and he went on for 3 hours straight with no stops.

"Never seen anyone else train this long without a single break.", Kaon followed the trail of the voice, belonging to Agent Carolina.

"Is there a problem officer?", Kaon joked to Carolina whose thinking he works too hard.

"Well, everyone is up for breakfast… Including West, but she's having a fine mood. So far.", she paused and changed her posture and continued, "Guessing you had something to do with it?"

"First of all, I was dwelling on my old past. Second, she started it to calm me down…"

"So she shagged you?"

Without a second thought, Kaon blurted out along with a slash on a target, "Pretty much.", and he headed up to eat.

* * *

Kaon got his food and walked to the table seating West, North, York, Maine and Wyoming… Laughing.

Once he got seated, they looked at him with smilies on their faces, Kaon was curious.

"What is it?"

West answered, "Nothing, I just told the boys about the time you visited my kingdom for the first time-."

"What! I told you not to tell anybody about _that_ day!"

"Calm down Montana, I was scared outta my mind when South saw me bare, and she wasn't even bothered, but I went nuts to get her outta my room when we were kids.", North assured Kaon about the ordeal.

"Except I was hanging on the ledge of her towers bathroom window, in human mode… _naked_."

They them bursted into a in-sync laughter, until Gamma was bored.

The robotic voice came out and started a knock-knock joke, "_Montana, knock-knock._"

With a tired and bored expression, Kaon went along, "Who's there?"

"_Shizno_."

"Yea yeah, 'you dirty, dirty shizno'... I've been around for _much longer than you_ to know tens of thousands of knock-knock jokes.", Kaon said ruining the fun for Gamma.

"_AW… you are no fun you shizno, I will find a way to fake your death. He he he he he he._"

"My wife and I are _immortal_, so it'd be _hard_ to forge a death on me.", Kaon raised an eyebrow to embarrass Gamma, which he paused and said 'shizno' to Kaon immediately before he logged himself off.

Maine growled in humor.

"Well, that was entertaining.", York said, then continued, "So Kaon, were you ever part of a military of _any kind_?", Kaon already had an answer.

"I was a military General and soon an _Admiral_… Then _my son_ took the previous position.", Kaon waited and he continued, "For soldiers, I had _clones_, they were able to _redirect their conscious_ to another _empty clone shell_, they were also _able to keep all their memories from children to battles and death_."

They looked surprised from the info.

"Well you must've had a cheerio good time chap.", Wyoming said with minimal enthusiasm.

West interrupted, "I think it was the life he would've wanted to stay to.", she chuckled to her own joke.

"You _right_ about that babe.", West froze with a dead serious face toward Kaon after his slight confession. Kaon realized her look and shifted into a small swarm cloud and zipped right out of the Mess Hall leaving his armor behind.

"If you excuse me boys, I have to give Kaon a lesson on when to keep his _shit in his mouth_.", West told the agents and ran fast to chase Kaon and pummel him to death or surrender.

* * *

After she caught up with Kaon, she placed him in a headlock and choked him about 7 minutes straight.

Later that day, Kaon, Carolina, Wyoming, South and Texas were assigned to a mission, but they needed to be briefed in on.

"I have a mission for you five.", the Director spoke loud and clear, meaning something was on his mind, "I need you all to capture a data chip we are in dire need of… When we were close to retrieving previous chips, they were all taken by a person. Our troops declared him to have a demonic- and when I say demonic, this clip will show you.", He turned around signaling a screen to popup with and recording.

"Leave, me, _alone_! I _will_ rip _your eyes_ out so I can _send_ them to _your families_!", the guns fired at the raging person that caught Kaon's attention… A high pitch demonic voice, with teal hair with red stripes, similar to Kaon's hair style: Sides and back of the head shaved down with straight hair puffed at the top.

Except this person's top fluff was spiked and comb back, but the face was blurred from the excessive motion of the camera and figure. This gave Kaon a suspicious as well as hope and relief, hoping a family member is still alive.

He stood forth and accepted this mission.

* * *

479er was piloting the spacecraft toward a desert on Earth near Kaon and April's stationed home. Kaon recorded the video, and analyzed the data, and felt like it was Cinos Corvise, his partial demonic cousin.

"We're landing in five.", 479er announced, while Kaon was eager to get this over with.

Kaon and the other agents were ready to jump, when Kaon quickly ran and slid on the floor before doing a flip that launched him out the cargo doors and into the burning and refreshing sky.

For safe landing, Kaon hovered to soften his descend, while the others commonly used a parachute.

Kaon scouted around until the agents landed.

"Carolina, I found my- our target.", Kaon started.

"Let me see.", She took the binocs out of Kaon hand and stared through it.

"Tex, go greet our little chap over there.", Wyoming asked Tex, and she walked up to the figure, staring.

The rest of the agents walked up to Texas and the figure, "You have what we need… Give it.", South snapped at the figure.

"I can't believe it…", Kaon mumbled to himself and starred at the figure, seeing the person's face, he never felt so happy to see his own family still alive.

"What are you looking at creep!", Kaon changed his posture remembering that he might not know that he's alive.

"Quite Corves, we know you have the chips we need. So give them to us", Kaon said with a harsh tone.

He starred at Kaon realizing what he had said, "How do you know my nickname!?", Kaon got scared.

Carolina interrupted the growing feud, "Give us the chips!"

"We were hired and I snuck away to get the reward myself! So I need the chips to get me rich!", Cinos yelled out struggling to escape the crowd of freelancers.

"We? Who's we?", Tex demanded as she was crushing Cinos against a wall with only one hand.

"We? Never said we! I'm a lone wolf now! Leave me alone, cuz if not, he wouldn't like it.", Kaon was aware of Cinos' psychotic whispering.

"Is this some kind of joke?", South scowled toward Cinos.

"Ooooh, there's a joke! I wanna hear-", He finished off the sentence by phasing through the wall behind him.

"What the fuck?", Carolina and South said slowly as they turn their heads toward each other.

Kaon realized that Cinos made an excuse to escape and ran out the building he phased into, luckily he placed a tracer on him before he escaped.

"Am I hallucinating or was that a hologram?", Wyoming questioned the sightful spectacle.

Kaon looked toward the distance that Cinos has ran, "Your eyes and mental state is fine, your reasoning and creativeness that needs help.", waving his hand signaling Wyoming that he seems busy.

"What is it?", Tex called out to Kaon, who was still staring out.

"It's just that I can't believe my own cousin is still alive.", Kaon spoke, with the agents staring at him.

"That was your cousin?", South yelled with anger, "So what, you gonna try and kill us if we try to kill him?", Kaon turned his head slightly to his left.

"No, he would've beaten you guys regardless", Kaon spoke with a calm and straight tone, "Let's set up camp so we can find him tomorrow.", everyone looked at each other and then toward Carolina.

Carolina realized they were waiting for her response, "Fine, we'll camp over the night."

* * *

After every one of the agents fell asleep, Kaon snuck out and left his armor behind and headed toward Cinos' location. Soon he made his way to the rendezvous, Kaon realized that he wasn't there.

"I'd expect the tracer design by you, but I didn't think you'd still be alive.", the voice called out as Kaon stood where he was.

"Same here, except your new style on the hair… and the rest of your clothing.", Kaon plainly said with a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny, also-", Cinos tried to warn Kaon, but a blade was held against Kaon's throat by a person hidden in the shadows.

"And who's this lovely young-"

"Shut it Freelancer!"

"Okay then… Cinos, care to explain-"

"I said shut it!"

Cinos chuckled at the sight of Kaon being threatened with a small blade. "-Also, she is hiding behind you. "

Kaon gave a look that Cinos knew all too well, "Ugh, she's my girlfriend, so you getting off my back?", he gestured his partner to release the undercover agent spy.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm sure you know why I'm here for- ", Cinos knew what Kaon was heading to, "No you can't have the chips, we're trying to save up for our wedding.", Cinos finished off.

"Why are you telling the freelancer about our wedding! He's the enemy, he's-", The lady with a high demonic pitch rising similar to Cinos'.

"-My only family I have left, other than the scarred bitch that gave me these.", He pointed toward his scars under his eyes, one each eye bag.

"I'm guessing Willow is still alive?", Kaon asked in curiosity, "That bitch is always out there, trying to find me and either suck me off or try to shove her favorite blade into my back again.", Cinos growled.

"And if she does attempt to suck you off- I'll beat her to it you know.", She said with a monotone look, "Also, if Cinos trusts you, than my name is Scarlet Warren."

"I'm Kaon Secrets, and I have a wife- her name's April Royale", Kaon replied happily, but he realized why he's mainly there.

"But I need the chips.", Kaon continued, but Cinos intervened, "Well, the only thing we both get what we want is if you can duplicate the chips with all the data."

With that said, Kaon had a very smart idea.

* * *

**This was certainly a long chapter so far, I know it was, but I wanted to show you guys more in depth info on Kaon and a bit on April if I recall. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll be back with another chap soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with chap 6, wow… Now we can see Kaon and Cinos' plan to both get the data chips at the same time… As well as new arrivals Two reminders, one: I don't own RvB, two: rated T for language and sexual references.**

"You gotta be fucking kidding?!", Cinos said outright from hearing Kaon's idea, "You could actually do that! You really think that the Director will believe the duplicates are the original? I doubt an officer with such ambition and intellect would be dumb enough not to notice a fake!"

"I'm pretty sure, he hasn't notice that I'm in direct access to his classified-locktight files. So, I'd say maybe.", Kaon replied.

Kaon grabbed all the chips Cinos held out, and his nanobots created the duplicates. He was able to changes all mass, density and material to create more believable copies, along with all the data, interfaces, encryptions and firewalls.

"With this trick, we should be able to get our money while the freelancers complete their mission! And we can have our wedding!", Scarlet squealed with her high demonic pitch.

Kaon's private comm link displayed upon his optical hud... or his robotic eye. He notice the notification and overheard the voice message. To his surprise was sent from his most trusted ally, Commander Danial of West Base, Blue Squad.

"Come in-, This-, der Danie-, I need- it stop-, ard landi-, send saf- dezvous.", as Kaon deciphered the message, he sent the MOI's signal to Daniel, to track it and board safely. His only question is why the fuck is Daniel in space?

"Something wrong 'Cuz?", Cinos plainly said out to Kaon, knowing Kaon was worried in some way.

"Daniel has two of his soldiers and they accidentally ran into an asteroid field. I gave them the MOI's coordinance, and since my mission is done, I'm heading back.", Kaon informed Cinos and his fiance.

Cinos held out a brand, and Kaon could tell what is was for… He recreated the brand on his neck with his nanobots. And with that done, Kaon left and was soon on his way to the MOI.

* * *

The pelican landed in the bay where another ship was, unidentified to the UNSC but not to Kaon, the ship was a Low Class - Core-Stable type - Shuddle, of Astronian origins. With its crew of three standing beside it talking with the medical crew, one of his troops being strolled out.

Kaon exited the pelican and walked to the recognizable Core Soldier.

"And how the hell did you _take_ this lovely Core-Stable out the Government Hanger Bay?", Kaon called out to Daniel, who was happy to see Kaon.

"When in doubt, break in with your trusted ones… _Learned it from you_, based on the _2016 self-exile_ incident.", Daniel said chuckling to the memory of the one month exile time loop. Regaining the memory from the previous paradox.

"What? You remember the incident as well? But _I changed time_ that day… peculiar.", Kaon stoked his goatee. Remembering his train of thought, "And who's this soldier?", Kaon said calmly and respectfully toward the sight of the female soldier.

Kaon raised his eyebrow, "East Base clone?", the soldier shook her head to Kaon suggestion.

"She's a Reg.", Daniel flatley answered Kaon's question.

"Excuse me!", the trooper took the answer as an insult and leaned forward with her hand on her hips.

"Your C.O. here is referring you as a regular soldier than a clone soldier.", Kaon groaned out.

"Oh… I'm Lt. Jacklyn Sue, under the command of Commander Daniel, sir!", the female soldier saluted to Kaon as respectfully as she could.

Kaon added Daniel's "Troop Status Algorithm" into his systems to get info on Daniels two troops, and live, real-time status update. Until he noticed the damaged Core-Stable was in Crit Condition, knowing the MOI crew would have an impossible time repairing- let alone reverse engineer the whole crap-damn Astronian tech fill ship… Astronian tech was nowadays 2.63 centuries ahead of earth's mainland and UNSC tech knowledge.

Kaon then gave a tour around the MOI for Daniel and Jacklyn- while Carlos Cruz was touring the medical bay, lol.

"Does anybody know where the mission successor is?", Carolina yelled from the inside of the pelican with Texas just staring at Kaon walking away with two random people.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually happened!", Kaon laughed hysterically.

Daniel continued his story, "I know, Carlos was hanging upside-down naked from being raped by a sexy part human part spider female! And she laid the fertilized eggs around Carlos… Once we got him out of the web, we grabbed his armor controller and we then lit the eggs with fire. And when we ran out, we heard her screaming vengeance and curses toward us and trying to eat our insides out."

"Man, you guys must have more adventures than stories, on just trying to find us out in space.", April said still laughing at the story.

"Is that why Lt. Cruz was reduced to Sargent. That's really embarrassing-", Kaon was interrupted to an unfamiliar voice.

"Not like I actually liked being raped by a spider lady and losing my purity just to be embarrassed and demoted to a sargent.", Carlos called out with no armor but a large bandage wrapped around his torso.

"And how'd the medical team do?", Jacklyn chulcked.

"Took 45 mins for them to pull the warp-drive control panel out of my torso, broke and split some ribs."

Carlos finished off, "Really Jacklyn? The rest of the 15 mins was the med crew trying to control the blood loss and stitch me up, use a full roll of bandage to prevent blood leakage, and then used a healing unit for the most part.".

Kaon and April got up to head to the director's office.

"If you may excuse us, we have a unexpected meeting...", April calmly said to the group of Core Soldiers.

* * *

Kaon and April walked in the office housing the Director. They saluted to gain his attention, they place their helmets on before they entered.

"At ease, Agent North Montana and Agent West Virginia..."

"Did you ask for us, sir?", Kaon started.

"In a matter of fact, I did… I called you here to talk about the recent mission, Agent North Montana.", April made a brief glance at Kaon, who stared at the Director.

He continued, "The chips you recovered was very useful, and I feel you two are important… apparently too important to send off on missions."

* * *

**There we go, Chapter 6 is out, adding more of my OC's… also, Daniel is one of the Clones Kaon mentioned last chapter. Originally I got stumped at the chip duplication, so I then thought about Daniel and added two new OC's into my base story(not this fanfic)... Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im Back!, I'm sorry I was offline for a couple weeks, I had my two week spring break, got sick at one point and writing out this chapter and the next one. So I was using my time for making Music and playing with my Friends. So now I'm back until Summer, I hope I'll continue afterwards. Let's continue where we left off. Kaon and April are declared off-duty by the Director, Two reminders, one: I don't own RvB, two: rated T for language and sexual references.**

"That doesn't seem fair, were more durable than you think!", April protested, "We are immortal after all! And we have 500+ years of combat experience, we know how to take care of ourselves and can get a job done!"

"April!", Kaon scolded his wife before the Director could get to it, with that she kept quiet.

"You two will be training new recruits tomorrow morning.", The Director finished off.

"Thank you sir, we'll be on our way.", Kaon continued before dragging a anger stricken April.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me! You let that son of a bitch demote us off the field!", April returned to her angry rant once their door closed.

"First off, this will give us more time on our main mission, but I wanted to be out there. I'm not the one for this type of situation, believe me, I was in that particular event when Nora was not allowed to enter the battlefield while you were out of commission.", Kaon gave a serious counterrant, and slammed his fist into the nearest wall to him.

"Kaon… Can, can we play~?", April whined like a little girl, hoping Kaon would accept. But with one move, they were on their bed and screaming the night away. Forgetting to _lock the door_, turn on _soundproofing_, they dared not to remember or think about anything other than themselves and their night...

* * *

...Until late at night were the MOI seems like a ghost town, Kaon woke up and headed to the training ground. Just to see York and North sitting in the Observation deck with coffee, and Carolina down on the training floor training hard as hell.

"Evening guys, why you three up this late?", Kaon started and awaited and answer, but North explained everyone's in a nutshell, "Theta can't sleep, Carolina is training to beat Tex, and York's just watching over her.", Kaon processed the information as quick as his processor would allow.

York then did the same to Kaon, "Then what about you?"

"I dunno, my biological scan says that I should've had at least a 10 hour rest due to-", Kaon was cut off by both the tired freelancers, "-Your private party...".

"How to you guys know?", Kaon was shocked.

"First off, you two forgot your soundproofing, and two… South was going to tell you two what was the noise coming from since the noise died down. Just to see a married teenage couple fully naked 'and covered up in shit'.", York explained.

Kaon was outright dumbfounded with the answer he has received, "Then you tell no one else on this ship that's not a freelancer- including the higher ups!", Kaon threatened.

"Speaking of 'not a freelancer', I heard you and West were demoted from going out on the field. Really sucks as hell if you those types who loves a good battle in the field. Not that you guys are useless, you guys seem better than all of us combined, plus, you two just joined- such an unfair move for the Director.", North summed up Kaon and April's whole new dilemma.

Delta appeared over Yorks shoulder for a type of analysis, "_Agreed, the Director's move was illogical, having our new members fitted with a long term experience of combat and expertise deployed in the field would significantly boost our mission progress by 275 percent._".

"The numbers are only .0025489 percent close to actuality Delta, fairly impressive on your calculation.", Kaon complimented to Delta's calculation.

"_Thank you_."

"But anyways, I think I'm going back in… Night guys.", Kaon said stretching his arms while walking out the observation room, "Well that was interesting, didn't think Carolina stays up this long."

"_Better get ready for the recruits tomorrow, or else my head is on paper- or screen, damn it. I always tend to forget that this is 500 years later, the world has upgraded on everyday things… Almost everything._", Kaon thought to himself.

* * *

The morning has arrived, and Kaon is ready to start his demotion. Getting up, waking up April… without making her sleep punch him in the nose or eye.

April finally woke up in a undisturbed dorm, and an unharmed Kaon. After awakening, together they took a warm calming shower, and got ready in their MK6 Spartan Armor, Freelancer Modded and headed out.

They walked down a few long halls and found the training room the recruits were stationed in, "Alright cadets, time for you first training run on the Mother of Invention. First up, hand to hand… show me what you're made of.", Kaon spat out to the recruits.

April walked onto the mat taking off her helmet, with eyes of the recruits staring.

"Is something wrong with _My Wife_ you cadets would like to share...", Kaon made sure to emphasize that April is his wife.

The first recruit went up and tried to act tough to impress April, which Kaon and April knew they were too soft. So April cued the recruit to attack, but she took the recruit down outright. April felt disappointed, "You boys seem to really care about my physique and looks than your training… I bet you're just hoping to bang my ass- WELL TOO BAD! Your balls are probably gonna be cut off by my husband before you pull off you belt!", April struck fear into the recruits.

"Rest in peace, meatbags! So now you know you're messing with real serious trainers, so don't be eyeballing my wife, cuz if I catch doing just that- your balls aren't the only things coming out your body. I'm thinking about either your spine, or the back of your head.", Kaon assured the recruits of his power.

With that said, the recruits obeyed orders from there.

As April keep using the recruits as training dummies, Kaon got a visit from Wash and another freelancer.

"Hey Montana, how you doing?", Washington said and he shook hands with Kaon.

"Good morrow Washington, I'm doing fine, West is working on some steam… Who's this fine person?", Kaon greeted both the freelancers with unbreakable respect.

"I'm Agent Massachusetts, you can call me Mass, Lead Weapon Scientist.", The nice young lady with light chestnut brown hair flung out as she took off her helmet. With Mass standing next to Wash, with his spiky dark dirty blonde hair seemed to match with Mass' hair.

**(A/N: Wash's spiky blonde hair is actually canon, It's hard to see in the classroom scene, better than other fanfics ideas, but I respect their ideas)**

"I actually have an older brother that's in Project Freelancer, he's Agent Missouri.", The lady in white armor with blue accents added.

April finished her last hard punch on the recruits before she turned to ask a question to Mass, "Wait, Missouri, I heard he's a… little tough toward freelancers.", She kept mowing the recruits down, waiting for her answer.

"He's… like that to everyone.", Mass answered.

"I just hope he respects people…", Kaon said hoping.

"Uh West, is there a way I can train the recruits?", Wash asked.

"Yeah, come on in.", April gave the all clear to Wash.

Kaon and Mass turned to watch Wash and April train with the recruits, Kaon thought about why the Director chose to demote him and his wife off the field. But with that, he went into another mental loophole, similar to his meeting prior to Delta's return. Delta returned from a banished dimension grasping onto vengeance and death to Kaon.

"Is something alright?", Kaon turned to his left to see the weapon scientist slightly worried about Kaon.

Kaon finally answered, "Yeah, I'm good. It's just my wife and I are upset about the Director's decision about our sudden demotion.", Kaon hoped for a reasonable explanation.

"He's a really smart man, and he thinks about all the necessary steps to ensure victory over this war.", Mass poured out.

"Well, what's the purpose for multiple AI in this project if he's legally allowed to only have one AI? Using AI to test experimental equipment is interesting, but why not the equipment alone? It's a more ideal answer.", Kaon said with his well thought out set of questions.

"That is a good idea.", Mass mumbled.

"-Is it okay if I ask you a question?", Kaon calmly said out of nowhere.

"Sure, shoot.", Mass replied.

"You and Wash seem to be close on a certain level, not to be in your business, but is there a reason behind that?", Kaon asked.

Mass thought about Kaon question, with a little embarrassment that someone figured something between them, "Uh, well I was one of the few people to tour Wash around the MOI, until he fell with the other crowd. He knew I was lonely at times, so he made plans to hang out with me, and now we're close friends. But if you wondering a connection, I kinda do feel towards him. He just seems clueless at times and he's a really nice guy, he cares about about of the freelancers. Butch, a little too much.".

Kaon knew this was a deep answer for her, so he was really glad to see some happiness in this cold dark shit of a project.

After the training session, they headed for lunch and went on with their day.

* * *

**And hopefully you guys enjoyed that take on Kaon and April's time off the field. As you noticed I used the Wash x Mass Idea from some Red vs Blue After, but with the description of Mass and Missouri from Agent Reach- one of my total favs. So bravo for the authors of the mentioned FanFics. And to be continued in the next chapter of STRvPF.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at it again I hope, Now let's see what else Kaon's going to uncover within Project Freelancer. While we also see how Commander Daniel feels about Project Freelancer, and The Director. Two reminders, one: I don't own RvB, two: rated T for language and sexual references.**

"Now let's see what we can find.", Kaon whispers to himself next to a computer terminal.

Kaon was looking for any information worth uncovering and using against the Director, he did this early in the morning to avoid any suspicion. Which honestly backfired quick.

"Good morning.", a female voice shot out from behind Kaon.

"HOLY SHIT! Oh goodness, fuck'in scared the hell outta me.", Kaon spoke quickly, but intelligible.

"I'm CT, sure you heard of me...", CT informed.

Kaon slowly calmed down, "I'm Agent North Montana, you can call me Kaon.", Kaon hoped this would not go down hill and get caught.

"Connie… Are you looking at classified Project Freelancer files?", CT asked.

"Uh-", Kaon attempt to continue.

"Why do all the work when it's already done?", CT pitched.

Kaon was certainly intrigued and took the offer and followed CT to the full access.

* * *

"So why do you have all this information? What's the point for it if your not really putting it to use?", Kaon questioned.

"Don't tell anyone- and I mean anyone! But I use this info to feed the Insurrectionists, to foil the Directors plans and have the authorities lock him up.", CT informed.

"Beta… I've seen this one. Supposedly Tex is an AI fragment and is placed within a robot, and has no knowledge of it.", Kaon mumbled as he skimmed through the list of files.

"Yeah, the Beta AI is a fragment of memories on how the Director thought of his deceased wife.", CT looked into the link that led to the Allison Church file.

"So the Director thought of his wife as a badass, and the fragment becomes a badass?", Kaon wondered how the hell did the science makes sense.

"Well basically that's how it happened, but one downside is that no matter what mission she was assigned, she would fail in some way. Maybe because during the Great War, she became KIA- so she failed in the fight. Someone by the name of John Lockett, her old squadmate, witnessed her death… and he did not take it well.", CT hesitated on the last part.

"Records say he's still alive, but his CO memoed he's gradually recovering.", Kaon stared into his optical hud looking at the record information

CT raised her eyebrow and cued Kaon to walk with her around the MOI. They talked more about some theories on why each Freelancer was given a specific AI, excluding Maine. While the meantime Kaon became famished and the two headed to the mess hall.

They sat at a table with their breakfast in hand, and they chatted as they ate.

To Kaon's surprise, Agent Florida sat with them as CT mentioned him. "Hello my fellow freelancers.", He noticed Kaon and continued with such calming happiness, "So you're the famous Agent North Montana, heard alot about you. You took Maine down with no effort, honestly that was a good show."

"Indeed I am, name's Kaon Secrets, and not a big fan with the codenames being mandatory regulation.", Kaon upheld.

"Well then, Butch Flowers, at your service. And I must say that the dark red trim really makes the primary cobalt color pop!", Butch complimented toward Kaon.

"By your attitude and personality, I presume you're metrosexual?", Kaon asked his most strange and irrelevant question in almost 24 years.

"Why you're very observant, I'll give you that. But I honestly want to make my coworkers feel comfortable as possible."

CT has been watching the conversation for the pass minute, until all sights were broken by a female freelancer wearing white armor with pink, magenta and purple camo trims. Walking up to Butch.

"Florida"

"Wisconsin"

"...So how are you little brother, you hanging with your friends?", The white armored with purple mix trim spoke after taking off her helmet, revealing dark violet colored hair tied into a ponytail, freckles lightly covering her nose and cheeks, and her brown eyes staring into Butch's soul.

"I'm doing fine Val, I'm just having breakfast with CT and North Montana.", Butch replied.

"Wait. you're, related to Florida?", CT said slowly grasping to this unexpected fact.

"Well the DNA scan shows that they are related.", Koan had a straight face toward the space in between Butch and Val.

"I don't even wanna know how you knew that...", Val gave a death glare towards Kaon.

"He's an android.", Butch answered.

"Am not, I'm a nanite infused organism.", Kaon defended.

"Same thing.", CT spat out.

"Well whatever you are, you better be good on the field.", Val said with a stern tone.

Kaon looked down a bit and went to his tray, "I was demoted for being a little too good, along with my wife."

"-Well that sucks, but I'll be sure to tell the big man...", Kaon looked up to see where the voice can from, and to his surprise… Was Agent Texas.

"I'm sure we never really met on my last mission. I'm Kaon Secrets, Agent North Montana-"

"Yea I know who you are big shot. But since we need the firepower, I'm gonna see if I can bring you back up.", Kaon looked up a Tex with a straight face, "How?".

"I have my ways with the director...", with that said, she left.

* * *

"You may enter.", The Director sat in his office, focusing on his work.

Tex entered and stood, waiting to be greeted.

"Ah, well hello Allison, how are you on this fine morning.", the Director finally realized that his 'wife' has entered, but he knew she was upset.

"Why do you have two of our most recent and very capable newcomers off the field where they could do a lot of damage to the Insurrectionists.", Tex scolded the Director.

"My dear, dear Allison. I have done that for a strategic re-"

"Strategic! You're keeping them locked in here doing nothing!", Tex shouted.

"Understood, dear. They will be assigned to you and Agent Tennessee to infiltrate and destroy one of the Insurrectionist bases on Sidewinder.", the Director spoke with a straight face and tone.

Tex was finally satisfied and left without another word.

* * *

"Montana. West.", Kaon and April cocked their heads in surprise toward Tex, who happened to walk in on them before they started their, _session_.

Kaon glanced his eyes around his dorm, knowing he was in is skin tight-and-like shorts, while April was fully bare to her skin. Kaon's panic kicked in and threw April onto the floor.

"Ah! Tex… Uh, is there something you need, 'cuz we barely have anything to loan.", rambling on as he got up and shooed April into their restroom to get clothed.

Kaon turned around to text to Tex, but Tex saw Kaon's form was shifting the look of clothes on him. A salmon red shirt with maroon trims on the collar and the short sleeves. A royal blue jacket unzipped, but with a shoulder plate attached on his right shoulder. His brown belt with a golden buckle showing, and a small adventure pouch hanging from his belt. And his worn denim-like pants rolled up to reveal smooth robotic legs with realistic leg shape, other than the feet.

"What's that? Your adventure clothes?", Tex said.

Kaon took a glimpse at is nostalgic clothing, "Not really, just had a feeling to go take my young look.", Kaon said, fixing up his jacket. He walked out of his dorm and left April inside to change, "So what's up?"

"You and West are coming with Tenn and I on a mission to Sidewinder.", Tex informed.

Tex never really had time to show her emotions, it made people think she had none, nor a soul. But she was glad she had talented combatants assigned with her for a mission. And Kaon knew it.

Kaon was just glad to be back on the field.

* * *

**Meanwhile, aboard the MOI…**

"Damn right I'm hungry, I couldn't eat for a while after the fuck'in surgery!", Carlos complained, walking with Lt. Jacklyn and Cdr. Daniel to the Mess Hall.

Daniel looked ahead of the group to see Kaon and Tex, and he gained a skeptical look on his face, wondering if Tex is truly 'normal'.

Jacklyn finished talking with Carlos when they were met with the entrance of the Mess Hall, and noticed Daniel had something on his mind. "Is something wrong sir?"

Daniel snapped out of his trance, "Yeah. I'm fine."

The small group walked in, while Carlos rushed to get in line for food. Daniel and Jacklyn found a table and seated themselves.

"Look at those dudes, what dumb armor is that, fucking spandex?! Hahaha!", A nearby voice spoke out.

Daniel's helmet found where the sound frequencies originated from, behind them to his right. He turned around and confronted the speaker, "This armor is superior than your fake titanium armor, analysis shows you can get killed with a UNSC standard magnum in one shot."

The freelancer quickly drawn out his magnum, "Wanna put it to the test, fucker.", he said.

Daniel placed his right hand into some holster attached to his thigh, and pulled the entire holster, which in reality was the gun, "Got my blaster ready, you got your pistol?"

Then a sudden shout of command echoed out within the mess hall, "Commander Daniel! Stand down!", Kaon yelled.

With the Mess Hall becoming silent, Daniel heard his orders and proceeded with them.

Kaon walked up to the speaker, who holstered his pistol but stared Kaon down. "I'm sorry my troop reacted in such a harsh manner, please understand he may become protective over his teammates.", Kaon attempted to apologize.

The speaker stood still for a moment before attempting the shove Kaon back… But to no effect, Kaon was immovable like a boulder. The speaker was confused until Kaon spoke, "Okay, I tried to be polite-", and Kaon shoved the speaker 20ft away with one hand- though he had to reposition his posture.

"Don't react like that unless it threatens your life…", Kaon told Daniel and left with Tex.

"... Understood Sir.", Daniel said looking at his food.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the MOI Hanger…**

"Are you sure there's no extra room for me and Kaon to play?", April kept bugging Tex to answer.

Kaon walked up to the entrance of the pelican with April and Tex standing in front of it, "So where's Tenn-"

"Prepping the ship.", Agent Tennessee said as he walked out the pelican and to Tex, "And how's my dear angel doing?".

"I'm not your angel Kevin. So knock it off!", Tex sounded ticked off at the Freelancer with White ODST armor and blue trims.

"You know you love me.", he shot back but Tex refused harsher by punching his crotch. Tex walked off and he stood there for a few seconds and slowly started to screech high, and slowly fell to the ground.

Kaon was already on the ramp with April following him past Tenn, "Aww poor thing."

"Hurry up Babe, and leave the weirdo to waddle in pain.", Kaon called April from within the pelican.

After the long wait and dragging Tenn aboard, they strapped in and launched off toward their mission.

"How long till we make it there Ash.", Tex ask 479er- while she was piloting that pelican shit-ship I meant.

"In 40-"

"Good.", Tex interrupted 479er and turned around and sat back in her seat.

April felt uneasy, after joining the program she craved Kaon's fluids as she has been secretly nervous and stressed out like hell. She finally let out a whisper toward Kaon- sitting next to her, "Kaon, are you sure there's not another room for us~."

Kaon sighed knowing what she wants, "Yes, there's no other room for us, and we're on a mission- so can it wait please.", He kinda hist at the end of his sentence- making April wimper a bit.

Kaon looked up at Tex with a question, "Tex, what is the mission exactly?"

Tenn spoke for Tex, "We have a two way mission, Tex and I will have to assassinate an Insurrectionist supporter, You two noobs will have to get through security and steal a valuable object."

"Wrong.", Tex spoke out, disturbing Tenn's hopes for this mission.

"What?!", April was shocked.

Tex looked at Kaon and said they're doing it to get better expectations from the Director. Kaon was nodding but April intervened.

"-We can't kill, it's against our code, Kao-!", April started to shout out.

"April!", Kaon snapped at his wife, "... I broke the code by killing two within 527 years, I can't break what's already broken. I'll take the shot.", Kaon finished his confession to April.

"I'm guessing the apocalyptic lumberjack that threatened Kyle's life?", April continued.

"And The Omega from 2022, and I hope that's gonna be it for now.", Kaon concluded.

Tex did feel for them, but didn't show it, "Then Kaon, you're with me. West, you're with Tenn.", April dropped her head low, Tenn was frozen with anger, "Now everyone understands..."

* * *

**-AND that concludes this chapter, I hope you people are having an amazing summer- and I'm back in school. I tried alot of thinkning in this as I lost track at one point, and I'm gonna add a little more, and a bit of a twist, "The Immortal Walkers", an original Idea I had. I'll be back with another chapter soon, and you bet hold onto your seats! Kaon here, signing out till next upload. Abit of a long chapter now that im pasting it in the doc creator on the site...**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back and I have my Best Friend and Halo superfan with me on this, and he'll be helping me out. We are gonna try our best to make this more for you viewers' liking. Today will be the twist we'll be looking into, for my Friend's character, and how Kaon's assassination attempt to a supporter of Charron Industries goes. Two reminders, one: I don't own RvB, two: rated T for language and sexual references.**

**Note from friend: Heyo people. This is my first time doing things like this so bare with me. A little about us: we met in fourth grade and have been best buds since. I introduced him into red vs blue at a sleepover and we talked about it so much. I enjoyed the series and loved the comedy. I enjoy playing halo (Hyped for infinite!) and some of the COD games. I hope you enjoy what I bring into this and if you don't, well then too bad. **

The team separated, team A consisting Kaon and Tex, B is April and Tenn.

Kaon could hear the words of a valiant supporter speech, he and Tex are sneaking to a ledge of a distant cliff.

"I hope you're having a good day because I am donating $1000 to Charron Industries, and $29000 to hungry children!", said the generous supporter, "My bodyguard R3, was able to find an orphanage for me that truly needed help."

Kaon was setting up his sniper up, "He only donated a thousand, why assassinate him?"

"He secretly sends in 49,000 more when he transfers the donations to Charron Industries..."

Kaon was somewhat nervous with the plan and had his sniper ready. He aimed his sight on the supporter, around the left side of his face. What Kaon didn't expect was for the bodyguard to look directly at him, with his helmet concealing the face but keeping a fluffy Mohawk out the top if it.

"Uh, Tex… I think we have a slight problem!", Kaon spoke slowly.

The bodyguard immediately stabbed the supporter in one blow, started to run in Kaon and Tex' direction.

"What the fuck?!", Tex exclaimed, "Did the bodyguard _kill_ his _boss_?!"

"And he's running over here like a fuck'in speedy sanghili?!", Kaon screamed out.

The bodyguards left arm turns into an assault cannon and aims at the cliff side Kaon is _standing on_.

Kaon realized his predicament, "SON OF A B-", Kaon then got knocked back from the blast of the cliff.

"Y'know what, let's hurry to the rendezvous!", Tex warned Kaon.

"Now you say that!", Kaon yelled out while trying to get up.

Kaon and Tex started running to the rendezvous.

Looking back the bodyguard was chasing down Tex and Kaon, and followed them to the rendezvous. The bodyguard started to catch up to the squads' location, but Tex and April aimed their weapons to take him out as best as possible.

When the ladies ran out of their first round of ammo, Tenn ran toward the bodyguard, "Go down you damn-!", Tenn attempted take down the bodyguard, but reached the undesired outcome; getting flipped from a heavy backhand swing.

"We got the secondary objective!", April shouted out to Kaon.

The bodyguard fired off some shots at them trying to slow them down. The bodyguard ran up to Kaon and tackled him down, attempting to knock him out but Tex got him off of Kaon from a hard punch.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted as his arm turned back into the Gatling cannon. "Agh damn it- I swear I'll mow you down into a damn PASTE!"

The bodyguard held his ground as he takes aim at Tex. He starts to fire at her, but she moves to fast for him to track yet a bullet damages her leg. He smirks and slowly walks up to her on the ground. "Funny what a .50 cal bullet can do to bone at 500 RPM (Rounds per minute)"

The bodyguard was too distracted trailing the wounded Tex, Tenn was able to pop out of nowhere to bring him down and knocked off the bodyguards helmet- when he was trying to knock him out.

The helmet was stuck to the neck of the bodyguard, so the helmet was flung to pieces until bending back into place. But it wasn't quick enough to reveal the true foe to Kaon…

As the man kicked Tenn off he got up and found that only a small cracked hole in the visor was revealing one of his eyes. The man took a long blunt looking weapon. With a flick of his wrist the blunt weapon turned into a large scythe. The man charged at Tenn who may have shit his armor.

He took many swings and landed a few. This man seemed to have an infinite amount of stamina and fought Tenn for a long while.

The man kicks Tenn onto his back and holds the spear tip at the bottom of the scythe to his neck. "Do you yield?" Asked the man in a familiar voice. He kept the blade at his throat. "Do. You. Yield?"

Tenn slowly nodded and was knocked out by the swift blow of the man's fist.

Kaon was in the distance, seeing what the man he finally found familiar has done.

The man looked at Kaon and charged toward him.

Kaon took off his helmet as patiently as possible hoping his idea would work…

The man stops then drops his scythe. "_Kaon_?"

"LSA…", Kaon said smiling lightly.

They both walked closer and Kaon swarmed outta his freelancer armor and shifted to his classic look from his early life, and they finally hugged it out.

"How the hell are you even alive? It's 2549?!"

"Stasis. It does a lot of things. I've slept through an eternity", LSA spoke with exhaustion when that topic popped up, "So how bout you?"

"April and I are made of Astronian _nanotechnology from 2094_...", Kaon informed.

"Good for you two, Layla died in stasis. Soooo she's gone to the afterlife," said LSA.

"At least she's with the lord up there,'' April said while hugging LSA.

"_Actually_ we were atheists so she's just a corpse" LSA said with no remorse.

Kaon raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh. Huh, who knew… Anyway, We have to head to the MOI, home base of Project Freelancer."

"Oh y'all are freelancers? Funny thing… I'm a freelancer too!" LSA said.

Tex started to question LSA, "How are you a freelancer? I've never even heard of you-"

"I was the very first freelancer recruited when it literally started, but I didn't know they were going to recruit more people into the program,'' LSA said jokingly.

Tenn finally woke up slowly, "Uh, what the fuck happened? I think I had a dream of this dude, being our enemy when he's somehow our friend and then I manage to bang Tex while she was drunk-"

Tex kneed Tenn in the crotch and dragged him aboard the pelican evac, April held Kaons hand and they walked with LSA. Once aboard, April swarmed out of her freelancer armor and sat on Kaon's lap.

"What the hell- for fuck sake dammit! Get off my lap!", Kaon yelled out, LSA laughing fucking hard and Tex placing Tenn in a seat.

"I don't want to-", April protested.

"We'll do it if we make it back without you throwing a shitty tamtrum and then changing your _density_ to make this ship fucking crash!", Kaon yelled trying to push her off him.

479er closed the cockpit to avoid any further disturbances and headed back to the MOI.

* * *

The squads return was quite unusual for such celebration.

"I must say, it's good to see you again Agent Reaper...", the raspy southern voice called out to the returning party.

"You too sir.", LSA spoke with his helmet and voice modulator on.

The Director walked with LSA to his office, and gather any further intel he manage to get ahold of, on his 4 year mission…

* * *

**In the Director's Office, aboard the MOI**

"-so what about Kaon and April Secrets-Royale, how'd they get in the program?", LSA questioned.

The Director pressed a key on the computer, showing interesting information, "North Montana, or Kaon Secrets-Royale, as his legal name is, has served multiple roles in the UNSC ever since its creation… Though he would serve in large gaps in time, he was primarily stationed within the Navy's Strategic Command."

The Director knew something was strange, "How do you know this couple?"

"I'm an old friend of theirs, before Layla and I were in stasis. We go way back."

The Director stroke his beard, thinking, "I remember your record quite well Agent Reaper… Very, eventful within your time in the UNCS and it's Spartan Program."

"Aye, most of it was fun- except for the amputations."

"... Anyhow, I think you should rest and train tomorrow, Understood."

"Yes Director.", LSA complied.

* * *

Kaon and April sat in the mess hall for dinner, April continually spoke about wanting annother kid, and then Kaon started choking on his food.

LSA got his meal and headed over to sit with Kaon and April.

"I'm surprised they have better meals now, when I was around they fed everyone literal slop."

April was busy with her food, Kaon paused and answered LSA before he took his bite, "That must've been a hell hole."

"Totally was, but you should've seen how the spartan program was."

They joked and laughed until their meals were finished.

After they finished Kaon took their trays and returned them, until he bumped into a young lady with white eyes.

Kaon's scanned the young lady and her results came up as fully blind.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't know you were blind."

"It's okay I wasn't watching her.", another young lady spoke and helped her blind friend up.

"Are you her navigator?", Kaon respectability asked.

But the blind lady spoke for her, "Yes, she's my navigator, she's been my friend since we were kids."

Kaon snapped back, "Oh, well I think I may help you with that."

"How?"

"I think I know the problems with your sight, and I can make something to help you see once more.", Kaon paused, "Here's my dorm, meet me tomorrow morning at 5 O'hundred if you think you can do that, and I'll let you see again."

"Really- before I accept, my name is Clara Ann, you can call me by Clare. She's Katherine.", as Clare announced her friends name, Katherine shyly waves.

"It was my pleasure to meet 'ya, and I hope you two have a good evening.", Kaon informally saluted them and caught up with his friends.

* * *

When Kaon and April reached their dorm, Kaon quickly got down on April and made a very quick and exhausting session, having her sound deep asleep like a sleeping beauty. And he immediately got to work of Clare's soon-to-be eye repair.

Kaon instantly spent his entire night and early morning working on nerve couplings, electrical nerve impulse conduits, and biotech from all the collected data from scanning Clare.

When he heard a knock at his door, he noticed he was naked- despite the fact that to him, it means his skin-like knee length shorts and his robotic legs. He quickly shifted his attire to his old battle armor from his adventurous past on his home island.

"Hello?", Kaon popped out his head, realizing April is 'fully' naked on their bed, then came out the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning," the two young freelancers chirped in sync.

"I have the device ready, I hope this'll suit your liking Clare, it's also able to fit in your helmet if you go on a mission.", Kaon started.

Kaon took the device that were only two small identical components, and placed them above Clare's temples. They instantly turned on and started to calibrate themselves, wirelessly connecting to Clare nervous system. The device began sending harmless and unnoticeable electrical pulses, allowing her brain and eyes to receive special spectrum waves that emitted at an infinite distance and are reflected back to create a Wireframe Augmented Reality platform.

"Woah…", was all that Kaon and Katherine heard from Clare, watching her look around the hallway and tapped on Katherines shoulder.

"You like it?", Kaon asked.

"I love it! I can see for the first time ever!", Clare jumped in rejoice, her hands raised up and shaking with excitement.

"I'm glad you like them, fun facts: They won't get damaged in any way during a training session or in battle, they're even waterproof, heatproof and they don't wear or come off on it's own. When you take a nap or go to sleep, the device will detect your nerve input and deactivate them," Kaon informed.

Clare was still ecstatic, but Katherine was skeptical, "Wait the device is connected to her nervous system?".

"Indeed they are, there _wirelessly_ _connected_ to her nervous system, sending electrical impulses to link with her eyes… So it's perfectly safe.", Kaon finished off.

"If you say so.", Katherine replied.

"Oh snap, I gotta wake up my wife. We're gonna meet up with Reaper for his upcoming spare between Agent Missouri. Have a good morning.", Kaon said his goodbyes and headed _inside to __**wake**_ _April_.

"AH FUCKING SHIT AGH-!", Was the only thing they heard along with loud bangs as they left.

* * *

**Kaon: There we go, My first collab chapter is done, and I hope you guys enjoyed my friends character and my new character add-ons. This honestly took longer as we had school and different time zones (My friends only 9+ hrs ahead), but we managed. And we'll try to add a little backstory to LSA, Clare & Katherine (and add their recent activities). I think I'm gonna talk about the brand Cinos showed Kaon a few chapters back, and what significance that will have- and a surprise for next chapter that happens between LSA and Missouri's Spare (Another fanfic easter egg!).**

**Hello everyone I'm this amazing man's friend. We grew up together and now we're here. This is my first time doing something like this so I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
